Mourir ? Plus jamais !
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant : la mort de Sauron. Comment Sauron est mort, revivant, et remort.


**Réponse au 9ème défi du Poney Fringant : la mort de Sauron.**

**Je ne suis pas très inspirée et j'écris totalement au fil du clavier. Sachez que c'est de moins en moins sérieux ...**

**Mourir ? Plus jamais !  
**

Je suis mort.

Enfin, j'étais mort.

Enfin, non. Pas vraiment. Mais faut-il vous rappeler les détails de ce détestable épisode ? Tout est détestable, d'ailleurs, en ce bas monde. En même temps, c'est aussi vrai de l'autre monde. Rendez-vous compte : le prince Melkor, le plus puissant des Valars, y gît honteusement, accablé de lourdes chaînes, perdu dans le Vide. Lui qui était le symbole même de la Puissance, la promesse d'un nouvel avenir, loin des mensonges et des illusions de Manwë. Comment voulez-vous vivre dans un monde où le véritable désigné d'Eru n'est même pas reconnu ?

Sans parler de moi. Lord Sauron, Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour vous servir ? Non, mais pour que _vous_ me serviez ! Et ce serait pour vous un honneur bien supérieur à votre prétendue liberté. Ne croyez cependant pas que j'attache la moindre importance à votre honneur, votre bonheur ou quoi que ce soit. Ma seule ambition est de régner sur le monde, sur les mondes. Sur toute vie, mortelle ou immortelle, et surtout sur celles qui ont osé un jour me défier et m'infliger une humiliation dont la cruauté n'aura d'égale que celle de ma vengeance.

C'est là mon ambition. Mon désir, lui, est de retrouver l'Anneau. L'Anneau de pouvoir est mon âme, ma vie, mon esprit et ma force. Il est moi et je suis lui. J'ai perdu mon corps, il est mon essence. Loin de lui je suis comme nu dans le noir. Néanmoins, tant qu'il existe, mon existence perdure, et je suis en mesure de rallier à moi les fondements de ma future domination.

Car l'Anneau de Pouvoir s'est réveillé ... Et il marche vers moi. Je le sens chaque jour, non pas plus proche, mais plus présent, plus réel. Sa puissance irradie toujours davantage, et bientôt viendra le temps où il me rejoindra. Je le sais. Je le cherche. Mes plus fidèles serviteurs le traquent déjà sans relâche.

Je sais ce qui lui est advenu pendant tout le temps de ma faiblesse. Des créatures immondes et faibles, méprisables, ont cru pouvoir l'utiliser à leurs propres desseins. Mais ils n'ont pas senti que c'était l'Anneau qui se servait d'eux. Il m'appelle autant que je l'appelle. Nous nous cherchons, unis dans le même désir et le même espoir, que dis-je, la même certitude que bientôt nous nous réunirons.

Alors s'étendront sur le monde les ténèbres de ma gloire ! Il sera révélé que ma puissance est supérieure à celle de la Soleil et de la Lune, du Ciel, et de Manwë lui-même. J'étendrais mon ombre jusqu'au confins du monde. Mes Orcs, mes fidèles et immondes Orcs ravageront toute votre lumière, votre précieuse nature, votre soi-disant beauté. Rien n'est beau que moi et ma puissance. Vous l'auriez su si vous m'aviez vu au temps de ma plus grande gloire : Numenor ! Votre belle cité, votre île merveilleuse ... Vous avez préféré la détruire plutôt que me laisser la dominer ! Fous, pauvres fous que vous êtes. Vous n'avez donc pas compris que j'avais déjà gagné, que je l'avais déjà détruite ? Ne vous arrogez donc plus tous les bénéfices de cette sublime perversion. Oui, j'ai perdu ma magnificence d'alors. À présent, j'ai même perdu toute enveloppe charnelle.

Mais je vous vois ... je vois plus que vous ne le savez. Je vois toute votre peur et votre faiblesse. Je vois à quel point il sera presque trop facile de vous battre quand je lancerai sur vous les foudres de ma fureur vengeresse.

Presque. J'ai le regret de l'avouer, mais j'ai aussi vu celui que vous appelez l'héritier de ce fils de chien, d'Isildur. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Ce n'est pas lui que je crains : depuis quand un nom et un ancêtre suffisent-il à me vaincre, moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non. Je crains davantage l'espoir et le courage qu'il fait naître en vos cœurs avides d'illusion, vous qui êtes tout à la fois pusillanimes et téméraires. Qu'importe. Vos souffrances n'en seront que plus grandes. Et je serai satisfait quand ce sera à votre tour de voir le cadavre de ce rôdeur du nord jeté en infâme pâture à mes Orcs, mes Wargs, ou mes Dragons.

En ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'armée que le magicien Saroumane, le multicolore, a édifiée sous mes ordres. J'apprécie les rapports que j'entends sur la terreur qui s'est répandue dans les terres du Rohan. J'aime percevoir l'horreur qui prend à la gorge les Hommes du Gondor quand ils voient leur belle cité d'Osgiliath en ruines, et à moitié conquise par les Orcs. Que cela leur donne un avant-goût.

C'est en masse, mais aussi un par un, que vous mourrez tous. Après la chute des Hommes, et une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon Anneau, j'entrerai dans les secrets des Trois, ces elfes qui m'ont déjà défié par le passé, et qui continuent d'étaler crânement leur gloriole tant que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de les anéantir. Il est étrange de constater que ces êtres, bien qu'immortels, n'ont aucune mémoire. Lorsqu'ils ont édifié Rivendell, Lorien ou Mirkwood, avaient-ils donc oublié ? Oublié, les cris d'agonie que leurs frères ont poussé, écrasés sous le joug des Ténèbres, à Nargothrond et Gondolin ? Leur orgueil sera leur perte, il en a toujours été ainsi.

Saroumane a lancé son armée sur les Hommes du Rohan, qui se sont terrés au gouffre de Helm. C'est le début de la fin.

* * *

Saroumane, tu sors ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande d'incapables ! À 300 contre 10 000, ils sont vaincus ?! Melkor, Melkor, où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Toi, au moins, tu aurais été capable de leur imposer un respect tel qu'ils auraient compris ce que je voulais dire par « l'échec sera inadmissible » ! Et, galère ... Et maintenant je fais quoi, moi ? Bien sûr, môssieu Aragorn, môssieu Théoden et môssieu Gandalf j'ai-enfin-pris-un-bain vont croire qu'il est de bon ton pour eux de se croire sur la route de la victoire. Et vas-y qu'on se félicite, qu'on se tape sur l'épaule, qu'on se rengorge en bombant le torse ... Aucune dignité. Mais 300 contre 10 000, quoi ! Oh, forcément, si ce qu'on m'a rapporté est vrai, tout s'explique. Un espèce de gros nain barbu et un gamin d'Elfe qui se prend pour un prince, ont trouvé _amusant_ de faire un _concours_ d'Orcs tués ! Si, si, je vous jure ! Alors tout de suite, quand à eux deux ils en éliminent 100, ça va vite. D'accord, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être dû laisser à Saroumane un peu plus de temps dans l'espoir qu'il me fournisse autre chose que ces Uruk-Hais de seconde main.

Mais parlons-en de Saroumane. Théoden a donc défendu sa forteresse contre 10 000 guerriers sanguinaires. Saroumane, lui, s'est fait laminer par ... des arbres. C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Encore me faudrait-il une tête.

Bon. Reprenons courage, tout n'est pas perdu. Il me reste quelques centaines de milliers d'Orcs disponibles, un petit pays à anéantir, et le tour est joué. Si seulement j'avais mon Anneau ...

* * *

Oh, du nouveau. Qui es-tu, créature ? Parle ! Réponds-moi, je te l'ordonne ! Ignores-tu qui je suis ? Misérable, sache que tu prétends t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Sauron est mon nom et l'étendue de ma puissance dépasse l'imagination même de ta pauvre carcasse. Vois ce dont je suis capable ! Je puis réduire à néant tout ce qui t'es cher, tout ce que tu crois indestructible. Vois la cité de Minas Tirith ! Je puis la réduire en cendres, et livrer aux charognes les cadavres de tous ceux qui oseront me défier. Parleras-tu ? Misérable ! Tu mourras donc, comme tous les autres !

* * *

Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar a pris son envol. Les jours des Hommes se comptent à présent sur les doigts d'une main. Mon armée, jointe à celle des Hommes du Sud, marche sur Minas Tirith. Les pirates de la côte les rejoindront bientôt. Je serai bientôt le seul maître du monde.

* * *

NON ! NOOON ! Je refuse ! NON ! Soyez maudits, vous tous ! Maudite soit la race des Hommes jusqu'à la fin des Âges !

* * *

Ah, c'est facile ! Oh, oui, c'est très facile et très amusant ! Ressusciter les morts, mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Parce que je peux vous dire que les cadavres de mes Orcs sont si nombreux, que s'ils revenaient tous à la vie, je n'aurais même plus besoin de les envoyer se battre. Misère ... que faire, à présent ? Ils ont détruit mon armée, tous mes jouets, mes petits Orcs, mes Mûmakils, mes mercenaires, ils ont tout cassé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est aussi méchant avec moi ? C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui gagnent.

Personne ne m'aime !

Sauf mon Anneau chéri. Comme il me manque. Si seulement le Roi-Sorcier était encore en vie (enfin, façon de parler), il me le trouverait, j'en suis sûr. Long soupir

* * *

« Longtemps tu m'as traqué. Longtemps je t'ai évité. Plus maintenant. Contemple l'épée d'Elendil. »

Hum ? Qui me parle ? Quoi, encore ce maudit Aragorn ? Ah ... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, avec son couteau ? Me rappeler des souvenirs ? On peut dire que c'est réussi. Aragorn, sache que ça fait quelques milliers d'années que j'enrage un peu plus chaque jour à la pensée de ce damné bout de ferraille, alors si tu crois vraiment m'émouvoir en me la montrant, c'est raté. Merci, je savais déjà que les Elfes avaient des talents de forgeron. Mais si tu voulais m'impressionner, c'est raté. Je suis tellement las de vos bravades ...

En revanche, moi, je peux encore te montrer quelque chose. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Regarde, c'est celle que tu ... comment dites-vous, déjà ? Que tu aimes. La belle Elfe ... inaccessible. Qui a renoncé _pour toi_ à l'immortalité. Pour toi. Tu le sens, le poids de la responsabilité ? Tu le sens ? Tu imagines à quel point ce serait affreux s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de toi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ah oui, tiens, elle est morte. Oh, quel dommage. Attention, ton collier s'est détaché tout seul. Attention ! Trop tard ... Ah, ces Hommes, ils n'apportent aucun soin à ce à quoi ils tiennent. Eh ! On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli de couper brutalement une conversation ? Malotru, va.

* * *

« Que le Seigneur de la Porte Noire sorte et s'avance. Justice lui sera faite. »

Quoi, encore ? J'étais juste en train de remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant. Encore Aragorn ? Ha, ha ... Je t'ai envoyé tous mes derniers Orcs, ça ne te suffit pas ? Il te faut encore mon attention ? Mais tu rêves ? Il y a justement quelque chose de louche sur mes terres de Mordor, il faut que j'examine ça de près. Laissez-moi tranquille.

* * *

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Du calme. Pas la peine de décapiter mes serviteurs, surtout quand ils viennent vous rendre ce que vous avez perdu. Allez, pour la peine je vais me faire un plaisir de vous massacrer. Oh, je vois que vous êtes téméraires. Combien êtes-vous ? 10, quelque chose comme ça ? Savez-vous seulement à quel point votre pathétique sens de l'honneur est ridicule ? Mais merci pour le spectacle que vous m'offrez, en tout cas. J'aime les scènes de massacre et de désespoir.

* * *

Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce que ... AH ! Melkor, Tout-puissant Prince des Ténèbres, aide-moi ! Je sens la flamme de ma vie et de ma puissance me fuir soudainement ! AH ! Que s'est-il donc passé ?... L'Anneau ? Non, c'est impossible ! Mais comment ... comment ... AAH ! Je ne peux supporter cela, cette brûlure, cette traîtrise, cette infamie ! Je ... Je meurs ! Je meurs une nouvelle fois, mais je sais que cette fois je ne pourrai jamais revenir à la conscience, à la puissance. Ah ! Au secours ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Mais qui puis-je appeler ? Non, personne. Non. Toute ma puissance s'écroule ...

Je meurs.

Je suis mort.


End file.
